


Brazilian Breasts

by DraceDomino



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Adultery, Breast Worship, Breasts, Cheating, F/F, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Viper's been frustrated sexually, but on a trip down to Brazil she receives an enticing offer from an energetic young fighter named Laura. Can she bring herself to cheat on her husband? Of course she can, otherwise there wouldn't be a story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazilian Breasts

Brazilian Breasts  
-By Drace Domino

 

She could only barely believe she was actually doing this, but missions always put undue stress on her. That’s what Crimson Viper told herself; at least, as some form of justification for just what she was about to do. For betraying her husband, for being unfaithful to her family...for agreeing to meet up with that woman she had met earlier. Her family wasn’t even on the same continent and yet the guilt still ebbed at her; echoing with every footstep she took down the hallway of the hotel. She had been to Brazil many times before, but had never dared something quite like this. In a way it was the perfect crime; there was no way that anyone would find out. A secret agent having a brief fling with another woman in a foreign country? It was a story as old as the industry itself.

“He probably already expects I do this sort of thing.” Viper murmured under her breath, her hands moving forward to fidget while she walked. She was pulling at the edges of her gloves to keep them straight, her hands practically trembling with anticipation. In her pocket she still carried the note the woman had given her; a slip of paper with her hotel number hastily scribbled on it. By now Viper had it well memorized but she pulled it out one last time, pursing her lips together as she continued to justify her actions. “It’s just...a chance to relax. I pay for everything. I should get a chance to unwind.”

Whatever she had to tell herself to keep the guilt at bay. After checking the number written on the slip of paper Viper returned it to her pocket, and in the same fluid motion she pulled free her cell phone and gave it one last glance. A wallpaper of her daughter greeted her; her beloved child’s smiling face, and a quick swipe showed that she had two missed calls and five missed texts. Work. Work. Her daughter’s school. Two from her husband, one being a quick note that mentioned the trouble their daugher got into at school that day, the other being a simple and clear notice.

“I love you. We’re proud of you. Come home safe.” Crimson Viper moved her lips along with the words as she read them, her cheeks tinting a brighter red as she did so. The guilt was practically at a fever pitch by the time she turned her phone off entirely, returning it to her pocket just as she came to stand before the door. The room she had been invited to, the room where she’d throw aside her vows for a night of stress-free delight. The sophisticated woman took a long, deep breath and moved her hand up to square the glasses across her face. There was always the chance that the offer was little more than a trap; it was a risk of her profession and something she always had to be aware of. Even if it had come from a seemingly carefree girl with what were quite simply a pair of the most amazing breasts Viper had ever seen...well, the chance was always there. She took that moment to collect herself, to steady her thoughts, and to prepare.

When she opened the door one of two things would happen; either she’d be attacked or she’d betray every ounce of trust her husband ever put in her. She wasn’t sure which was worse, but it didn’t matter. All she knew was that the door was already creaking open, and her chest was tight from anticipation.

“Heeeeeey, so glad you made it!” The cheerful, jubilant voice that greeted her certainly wasn’t that of an enemy. Standing in the small hotel room near the far window was the woman Viper had met that morning; the woman that was so eager to coax her down a path of betrayal. She had met Laura like she met most people these days; throwing down with them in a rough sparring contest in return for information. Laura was young and energetic and had quite a bit to say during their brief match, though for all of her unique talents graced across her ample curves she had fallen to the skill and precision of Crimson Viper. Not that it had taken any of her enthusiasm away, of course. “And here I was worried I wouldn’t be having any fun at all tonight!”

“I almost didn’t come.” Crimson Viper responded simply, and adjusted her glasses once more. She stepped inside and allowed the door to close behind her, before levelling her gaze once more at Laura. The young woman was dressed the same as that morning; a light green shirt that only barely contained her ample bust and comfortable pants perfect for her acrobatic motions. It was a stark difference compared to Viper’s own rather stuffy suit, complete with a dress shirt, tie, and more than just a few gadgets. The older woman set her gaze upon Laura’s tanned body, looking her up from head to toe before finally allowing her eyes to rest at the woman’s smiling face. “This isn’t my usual...procedure.”

“Oooh, so I’m a dirty little secret? I like that.” Laura practically purred as she drew in close, her hips swaying as she padded barefoot across the carpet. She didn’t stop until she was almost entirely upon Crimson Viper, their breasts nearly touching as she let her hands move out. She grabbed the woman’s jacket by the bottom edges and gave her a tug, smirking a little as those four perfect orbs gave one faint “kiss” against each other from the motion. “I like that. Do all you American girls always play it up so stiff? Hard time unwinding up there?”

“...it entirely depends on how seriously we take our jobs.” Crimson Viper mused, and though her cheeks darkened at the sudden press of their breasts together, she tried hard not to show it. “I take mine very, very seriously, so naturally I...I…”

...what was her job again? It was hard to think when Laura had suddenly moved a hand up, smoothing it against Crimson Viper’s stomach. The older woman’s outfit had a revealing midriff against the otherwise professional look, and now that toned, bare flesh was there to be teased underneath Laura’s graceful fingers. From side to side Laura allowed her touch to feather past Viper’s skin, making her give a half-gasp from the back of her throat and forcing her muscles to tense. As she watched the reaction Laura couldn’t help but give a wide grin, her thumb idly teasing around the edge of the other woman’s belly button.

“I can already tell you’re way too stressed.” She mused, and licked her lips in anticipation. “So how about you just don’t do any talking tonight, yeah? Let me take good care of you, and in the morning you’ll feel so much better.”

Crimson Viper swallowed, blinked, and gave a slow, accommodating nod. She didn’t realize just how stressed she had been lately, and just how unfulfilled, until she felt that younger woman’s hand across her body. It was enough to make her shudder and rise with goosebumps, and she knew from the very first touch that she only wanted more.

To hell with what her job was, at that moment she couldn’t even remember her husband’s name. The longer she was around Laura it felt like more and more of her thoughts were melting away, preparing her mind and her body for a long, thrilling night of bliss.

 

It was only a few moments later that the two women laid flat on the bed, with Laura taking a natural position overtop the older woman. Both had been stripped down completely bare, enough to reveal the most intimate inches of flesh and their clothes tossed carelessly aside. It didn’t matter if Viper’s husband texted now or not; each message no matter how urgent would only be swallowed up by the void of a phone that wasn’t turned on, buried underneath a mixed pile of clothes at the foot of a bed. She was unreachable to him now, in so many ways.

Laura’s mouth had been upon Viper’s from nearly the first second they reached the bed, kissing her with a passion that she suspected her new friend completely lacked. Her hair hung across Viper’s face on one side while her other braids remained back across her shoulder, a unique style that Viper found her fingers exploring with a growing sense of arousal. Viper’s own thick length of red hair trailed to a braid that went well past the small of her back, but now it was dangling half over the edge of the bed as she was laid flat on her back and entirely prone. Those large full breasts, typically strained against the thin fabric of her shirt, were now fair play for the hungry advances of Laura.

“Mmm. So tense. So tasty.” Laura giggled into the kiss, shamelessly groping each of Viper’s breasts. As she did it she pressed her own equally impressive orbs on top, rolling back and forth so that what rested between them was little more than a dense wall of titflesh. Each rock of her hips drug their bodies against one another again and again, and Laura’s fingers tightened into the soft, pleasing presence of Viper’s breasts. When she squeezed them hard enough for Viper to break the kiss with a moan, Laura just smirked with delight lining her features. “You like my tits, too, baby? Wanna play with them?”

When Crimson Viper had signed up for her mission the last thing she had expected was to be in some sleazy hotel in the early evening, eagerly ready to worship the breasts of a Brazilian goddess. But in that moment, underneath the weight of Laura’s affections and as heat built up within her, she couldn’t think of anything more she could possibly desire.

“Mhmnnn…” The older woman murmured and nodded eagerly, still not speaking as per Laura’s request. In reward for her good behavior at following that simple command Laura simply giggled, and after pressing a faint kiss to the top of Viper’s forehead finally slid her body up along the other woman’s. A moan came from both as Laura’s body slithered atop of Viper’s, mounting just underneath the other woman’s chest and nestling her knees at the edge of her waist. With a wicked smile on her youthful features Laura pushed her hands against her ample bust, and as those two full, lovely orbs came together she slowly lowered herself down. Down to press them to Crimson Viper’s waiting face, down to smother her against a delightful, warm wall of the softest, finest breasts Viper had ever experienced. Outside of her own, of course.

Heated breath escaped Viper’s lips as she was squeezed in between Laura’s breasts, delight rushing through her as her cheeks burned a vibrant red. Though her hands moved up to caress along the sides of each the true fun was to be had underneath them, where her mouth twisted from side to side to lick across each stiffened nipple and to lavish kisses across them. As Laura’s breasts were so readily worshipped the young woman started to rock her hips back and forth, each one smearing her wet, ready slit against the toned stomach of her new companion. With a triumphant laugh the young fighter avenged her earlier fall at Crimson Viper’s hand; no matter how their earlier brawl had went, it was undeniable that in that very moment the older woman was firmly under her command.

“That’s it, mmm...don’t you just love those? I like yours, too!” Laura giggled, and once she was sure that Viper would keep the pressure of those lovely bronze breasts to her face, she allowed her hands to reach out and explore. She went for Viper’s own nipples set against her ample bust, hooking a finger and a thumb to each and giving a sudden twist. The excited whimper that rose from Crimson Viper’s mouth forced Laura to give another laugh, her hips rocking back and forth at a quicker and more excited pace. “Better treat them right, baby! They’re the best you’ll ever see!”

Viper couldn’t deny as much, and she had slavishly fallen into worshipping Laura’s breasts. With a desperate and glazed look in her eyes she had taken one nipple firmly into her mouth, suckling against it longingly and teasing her tongue back and forth across the tip. From a married mother and a secret agent to a depraved one night stand hungrily sucking on a younger woman’s tits, Crimson Viper had no regrets. The harder she suckled and the better she treated Laura’s breasts the faster the younger woman rode her stomach, grinding against her faster and faster and leaving a large wet streak across her belly. Viper’s own pussy ached with desire and she rocked her hips back and forth in a wanton display of need, but it was purely from her own heated reflex. Her active attentions were purely on Laura, on servicing her wonderful breasts and being the perfect platform to grind that young, Brazilian pussy on.

“Harder, baby!” Laura giggled, and after giving Viper’s nipples one more fierce twist she let her hands trail forward again. With her motions quickening she reached for Viper’s long braid of red hair, taking both hands around it and giving it a sudden, hard tug. As the older woman moaned at the rough treatment Laura continued to yank on the makeshift leash, leaning her body forward and smothering her breasts even harder against the agent’s face. “Show these tits how much you love them!”

Crimson Viper couldn’t do anything but what she had been told. Pinned underneath the full weight of Laura she could merely rock her body back and forth, giving the younger woman something to readily grind on as she continued worshipping those perfect, full breasts. Her mouth switched from nipple to nipple as they crushed against her cheeks, making it difficult to gasp for breath and letting her cheeks go red from overheating. Laura’s strength surprised the agent as she continued to rock against her, clearly showing the energy of youth as she so eagerly fucked her new friend.

When Laura felt her peak draw near her voice rose up in a fevered pitch, and she pulled even tighter against Viper’s long braid of red hair. It left the older woman gasping as she felt that warm, wet pussy slide rapidly across her belly, smearing her nectar and battering against her as the inevitable quickly approached. When she finally hit her glorious peak Laura threw her head back in wicked delight, and only then did her breasts finally leave Crimson Viper’s face. The agent was permitted to watch as the younger woman shook within her tremendous climax, her full, spit-slickened breasts swaying from the motion and her smile wide and delighted on her face. She was shuddering and gasping as her moment struck her, her young pussy twitching and even striking Viper’s flesh with a sudden, unexpected squirt. As nectar rushed across Viper’s toned stomach and pooled against the divot of her navel Laura finally looked back down at the older woman, purring as she licked her lips and gave her a predatory glare.

“You’re such a hot bitch!” Laura beamed, and a hand moved down so she could swiftly slap a hand across Viper’s own large breasts. She set them to bounce and gave a delighted giggle, before her fingers twisted forward to tug at one of her nipples. “Does your husband make you this hot? Been awhile since you got a good fuck in, huh?”

“J...Just shut up and get me off!” Viper snapped back at Laura, her fingers tightening as she hissed at the woman. She was practically burning up with desire, the previous smothering session with the young woman’s breasts not affording her the chance to fondle herself. She was wet and aching, desperate to reap the climactic reward for her infidelity. The agent’s eyes narrowed and she drew in a deep breath, shuddering as the young woman loomed over her once more. This time it wasn’t Laura’s breasts that moved for her head but her hand, and soon Viper felt the girl’s strong grip move to close around her jaw.

“Open up, baby.” Laura whispered, a soft squeeze forcing the issue by making Viper’s full, pretty lips part. The wickedly mischievous young woman couldn’t help but hold back a playful giggle, before giving the same joyful tone to the older woman anew. “Unlike your hubby, I know a good slut when I have one.” With that, she pursed her lips and darted her head forward, just enough to spit squarely into Viper’s mouth. The older woman gasped and her eyes went wide from the dismissive display of respect, but Laura’s hand had already forced her lips closed and she found her throat already tightening. She swallowed up Laura’s spit from pure arousal and reflex just as quickly as it had been offered, and she knew as soon as she had done it that Laura was right.

She was indeed a good slut, and it had taken this woman likely half her age to prove it. And like any good slut, she deserved to get off. Thankfully Laura agreed after Viper so eagerly swallowed her spit, and she bounced off of the older woman’s body to go towards a small bag she had set against the side of the bed. As she bent from the waist she delighted in giving Viper a long and lingering look at her ass, her thighs wet with nectar and her full rump fully exposed. By the time she turned around she had already started to slip into a strap on, and once Viper could see her once more a thick, purple cock hung from her lap. Bigger than her husband’s. Bigger than any man she had ever fucked, in fact.

“Boom! This is how you show a bitch who’s boss!” Laura giggled, and gave Viper a thumbs up before she leapt into the bed. It ached underneath the weight of both women again, and the young grappler was already picking up Viper’s legs, lifting them to slap the weight of her strap on against the older woman’s raw, hungry pussy. “Let’s see what kind of music you can make for me!”

Viper had more than just a few choice words for Laura in the moment, mostly directed towards her youthful enthusiasm and her rough treatment of an older woman. She couldn’t find any of those words just then; however, and was fully left red-faced and gasped as she felt the edge of that strap on push against her sex. After the prolonged smothering session with Laura’s breasts Viper was wet and ready, and as the member slipped inside of her she gave a lewd groan as her back arched, lifting half off the bed. Her hands moved up to her own full breasts but Laura didn’t have any of it; taking one hand off of Viper’s ankle so she could slap her hands away.

“Don’t touch ‘em, slut!” Laura giggled, and licked her lips as she let her gaze settle on Viper’s ample bust. “I want to see those babies bounce!” With that she drove her hips forward with one swift stroke, piercing Viper’s sex with the toy and sending the older woman to gasping. With her hands scorned from their intended location Viper allowed her arms to drape above her head, clinging at the sheets above her as Laura made her breasts bounce and swing just as she had proudly desired. Each thrust of the younger woman’s hips drove that toy deep into Viper’s pussy, drawing a long, wet noise through the room marked with the hungry whimper of the redhead’s desperate glee. Her full and ample bust swung wide with every push, slapping against the edge of her chin before slamming back down into place, often even swaying from side to side depending on the sharp slaps that Laura started to administer. Red welts appeared across Viper’s orbs before too long, and though it certainly stung the contact only fueled her desire further, and made her sex tighten up against that thick, probing toy.

Viper had fully given herself up to the younger woman, readily allowing herself to be slapped, smothered, and fucked by Laura despite her obligations back home. Memories of her daughter and her husband only filled her mind when she pondered just how wickedly lewd she was being, and there was no guilt hiding inside of her anymore, only a wet, sticky delight. Sure, she was cheating on her husband, but she deserved a romp when she was on a mission. It was stressful, after all, and she worked hard supporting the family. The phone lying discarded in her pants could stay off for all she cared; that evening belonged to Crimson Viper and the enchanting, energetic young lover she had met.

After a little more heavy thrusting Laura leaned herself in close, squishing her breasts against Viper’s and finally keeping them from swinging back and forth. She kept giving her a series of hard thrusts that left wet noises filling the air, but as she loomed forward her smile drew close enough to steal a kiss from the older woman just before offering her another whisper. Her voice was soft and sweet, ringing with the same youthful energy as before, though it carried with it a wicked little suggestion that met the girl’s dominant personality.

“You’re gonna hang out an extra week after your mission’s done, yeah?” Laura beamed, and licked her lips hungrily. “You know you wanna spend some more time being my bitch before going home!”

Viper, for all of her bluster when she first met Laura, couldn’t possibly deny the request now. Her pussy ached in hunger as she was steadily and thoroughly fucked, and her head was spinning with the almost overwhelming arousal that flooded through her. Laura wasn’t just a great lover; she was a sign of all the excitement that the secret agent had been missing in her sex life. Young and bouncy with a hell of a sex drive and a remarkable pair of tits, Laura was just the sort of thing Viper needed. The older woman’s hands left the sheets above her head and moved out for Laura’s sweat-licked back, drawing her nails across the young woman’s body and leaving scratches across her flesh.

She didn’t say anything openly, but as she pulled her head in close and sealed her mouth to Laura’s it was commitment enough. Her husband could wait for an extra week or two for his wife’s return.

She found something far more exciting in the heart of Brazil.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
